Quest:Factory Inspection
Objectives Help Zelmeto inspect the Einbroch Factory. Summary "Ah, you must be a visitor. I'm Zelmeto Abellov, the field overseer. Have you been in this facility before? This factory plays an important role in our city and generates a lot of income. However, our employees suffer from a poor work environment. Our superintendent makes a lot of money and seems content with our current situation. However, the rest of the workforce doesn't enjoy all of the benefits he receives... Many people have already quit and there are only a few people who continue to work here. So now we're understaffed and I'm in quite a binde... There are some urgent tasks I need done, but there's no way for me to recruit new workers. Ah, I'm sorry. I've spoken too freely about my own problems... understaffed? Yes, we are! I don't have enough people to inspect the factory machines and determine what kinds of problems we have. It's a time-consuming task I'd rather do on my own. However, between that and managing the workfroce, I don't have enough time... can help you. You can help me? I know something like this is too much to ask, but I'll accept any help anyone offers me. I'm that desperate. Allright, I'll have you inspect the machines in the factory one by one. It's imperative that we know what needs to be repared and what's working fine. First, find the 2nd Control Panel and determine its status. I'm fairly certain that it broke a long time ago, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. You should find it easily. When you finish your inspection, report back to me so I can tell you which machine to check next. Thanks again for offering to help." Rewards Experience *Level 1-41 = 61 Base EXP *Level 41-50 = 307 Base EXP *Level 51-60 = 660 Base EXP *Level 61-70 = 1,850 Base EXP *Level 71-80 = 3,206 Base EXP *Level 81-90 = 7,602 Base EXP *Level 91-99 = 290,765 Base EXP *Level 100+ = 290,675 Base EXP Completion "Ah, it's you again. It's shameful letting other people know about our miserable situation... There's nothing worth seeing here, so there really isn't a point in you coming to visit this place anymore. him the materials. ... Hm? Aren't these the materials we need to make repairs in the factory? How did you find all of these? I don't know how I can possibly pay you back for this great favor. I appreciate that you've stepped forward to help us. Oh...! In my years of managing, I've learned the ultimate motivation techniques. Let me enhance your motivation to show you my gratitude. Now... Just open your mind and listen to my words of encouragement and inspiration... When the going gets rough, you've gotta get rougher! You gotta climb that mountain 'cause no one's gonna climb it for you! Don't give it up! Go for broke! Losers are quitters and quitters are losers! (whew) I haven't given that much inspiration in a while, but your help was well worth it. I'm going to start the repairs, but once again, I'd like to thank you." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Factory Inspection